Kidnapped
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: An AU. Byrne kidnaps Princess Zelda so he can have more power, but he didn't expect Chancellor Cole to take control of government when Zelda dissapeared. Now he must go on an adventure with Zelda and Link to save Hyrule. IN HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT
1. Chapter 1

I've been playing a lot of Zelda games lately out of boredom and this idea came while I was playing the Spirit Tracks game, so it will be like an AU for the story, I guess. It's my first Zelda fanfic, so please don't flame for the OOCness. This is also like a preface, the next chapter will be better.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic

It was a clear and sunny day. I could see that from the many windows in my room. All the children from Hyrule city were playing happily outside and the adults seemed to be happier than other days. The bad thing?, That I, Princess Zelda, couldn't enjoy such a beautiful day. "And he even promised to let me go outside, since today is my sixteenth birthday" I muttered. My uncle, Chancellor Cole, had managed to make my father agree with his plan of not allowing me to go outside. I sighed, annoyed, and I started to walk in circles around my room. "What can I do, what can I do?" I continuously asked myself. I looked again out the window, but this time instead of focusing on the people of Hyrule City I looked at the castle's main gate.

My uncle was apparently talking to a big group of soldiers. I quickly dismissed it as unimportant and I got up a very thick book that was lying on my bed titled "Hyrule's History". I had read it five times this month; I nearly knew all of it. I started reading it again. Several minutes later I started getting a bad feeling. I looked again out of the window. This time many guards were running around the castle's gardens shouring something that sounded like "Get him!"And my uncle was talking to some citizens that had a worried face. "What is happening?" I asked myself loudly as I left the book again on my bed and I went out of my room, decided to discover what was happening.

The corridors were suspiciously empty. There wasn't half of the normal amount of guards. "Where is everyone?" I said as I walked along the many rooms in the castle. There wasn't a single guard seen. I then walked into a room that had the bodies of several guards lying on the floor. "What?" I said as I ran towards the bodies. "They have a pulse" I said, relieved because they weren't dead. I walked out of the room, decided to find my father or uncle and ask them what was happening.

After walking through several more rooms and corridors and finding more guards lying on the floor I arrived to the main hall, where official acts were held. I felt the bad feeling I had gotten earlier growing rapidly as I went in. Surprisingly, there was no one there. Not even my father. "Father?" I said as I went in, trying to find out if he was there. I heard a sudden 'thump' coming from the other end of the room. "Who is there?" I shouted, ready to defend myself with the few magic spells I knew. I then saw guard falling to the floor. I ran towards him. "Are you okay? What is happening?" I immediately asked him, very nervous. He tried to speak but he soon closed his eyes and fell asleep due to some poison, not managing to say anything. I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around, my heart beating wildly, as if it was going to go out in any moment. "Who are you?" I asked when I saw the man behind me. He had black hair tied in a ponytail, tanned skin and pointed ears, yellow eyes and he was also covering the lower half of his face. He didn't answer. "Why are you wearing a cook's uniform? I have never seen you here" I continued saying, trying to make him talk. He chuckled and he stepped forward, getting closer to me. "Don't come closer!" I shouted while walking backwards, trying to scape from this man. I couldn't think of anything. I was paralyzed. The man continued getting nearer and nearer, and I continued walking backwards until I hit a wall. "No!" I thought. I was terrified. What did that man want? What would he do to me? I closed my eyes, terrified. I heard him whisper some words and I soon started to feel very tired and sleepy. "Someone help me" I managed to say before falling asleep and falling down.


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but I don't exactly hate howw it came out since I didn't know what to put in this chapter. Thank you for all the subscriptions, favs and reviews. I really didn't expect them. I hope that you like the fanfic as it goes on. I apologize for any OOCness again. As I said before, this is my first try at a Zelda fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Zelda

I looked at the girl as she fell asleep due to the magic spell I had used. I quickly moved and got hold of her before she hit the stone floor. "Just in time" I thought as I grabbed her and decided to carry her on my shoulders. "She weights more than I expected" I thought as I left the main hall before any more soldiers came, which didn't happen. It was strange; Hyrule Castle was extremely protected every day by hundreds of soldiers. But today there wasn't even half of that number. "At least it helped me to do this" I muttered as I went towards the back door I had used to enter. I then took off the cook uniform I was wearing, on top of my normal clothes, and I adjusted the mask I wore so that it covered the bottom half of my face. I quickly walked away from the castle, worried that any guards or citizens would notice me carrying Princess Zelda while I walked through Hyrule City. Again there were no guards, but luckily the few people that were now walking down the streets didn't bother looking at me. I continued walking non-stop for the next minutes, avoiding all the crowded streets and going through the streets that least people walked through.

After walking for nearly an hour I finally arrived to the place where I had hid my horse. He immdiately greeted me as soon as he saw me appear. "Thanks Akil" I said immediately, as I strokeed him gently. "I need you to help me" I said. My horse looked at me, as if understanding what I wanted to say. "Thank you again" I said as I sat on the horse, leaving Zelda's body right behind me, on the horse. Soon I was very far away from Hyrule City, and therefore safe from the castle guards.

"Sir, they scaped" A soldier informed Chancellor Cole. "They scaped?" Chancellor Cole shouted. "Do you know who the captor is?" He then asked the guard. Yhe guard looked at the chancellor with a terrified face beofre answering. "Y-yes. We have identified the person that took the princess" He said. Chancellor Cole grinned evilly, causing the guard to shudder. "Everything is going as planned" He muttered as he went towards the enormous window in the main hall. Some minutes passed, the guard not daring to break the silence or leave the room. "Soldier" The chancellor suddenly said. "Y-yes sir?" He replied with a scared tone of voice. Who knew what the chancellor could do. "I would like to see the king, bring him here" The chancellor ordered. "Immediately" The soldier said before leaving the room.

I suddenly started to wake up from the long dreamless sleep I had had. I opened my eyes, expecting to find myself inside my room in the castle. But when I found myself lying on the grass next to some ashes and a person that I didn't know. I immediately got up and looked around me. I was in the middle of what seemed to be a forest. It then hit me. Someone had kidnapped me. I looked around again, trying to desesperately see where the person was. "Up" I heard a male voice say. I looked up and saw the man tht had kidnapped me sitting on a branch. He jumped down and landed a few metres away from me. "Who are you?" I immediately asked. It was the first thing I thought I should ask, even before the questions 'where am I?' or 'why did you kidnap me?'. The man looked around. He was as I remembered. Tall with tanned skin, black hair gathered in a ponytail, yellow eyes and the lower half of his face hided by some kind of mask, or scarf? I continued staring at him, demanding an answer. He looked around for some moments before answering. "You can call me Byrne" He said. "The name seems familiar" I thought. I was sure that I had heard it somewhere. "As to where are we, we are in the middle of the forest to the south of Hyrule Castle" He added. "A bit far away then, if I scape he'll surely catch me again" I thought. "And you won't be able to get away. I won't let my guard down. Anyways don't worry, you will soon be back to the castle" He said as he turned around and started walking. "Follow me" He said, while doing a sign. I started following him. I didn't want any trouble right now.

We walked for hours through the forest. My captor had a horse, named Akil, but he didn't ride it. I didn't bother asking why. I was more interested in staring at the floor as we walked. I then saw that we were near a village. "Aboda Village" I said. "yes" Byrne said "If everything goes well you'll soon be back to the castle" He said. I was curious, what did he want to do and why?. I followed Byrne as he walked towards the village. I noticed that most of the villagers seemed sad. "What has happened?" I asked myself as I looked at the villagers while we walked through some streets. "I can't believe she did it! Triator!" Someone shouted. I looked at the person for a moment before staring again to the floor. "Death to the murderer!" Someone else shouted. I was intrigued. Who did they want dead? I continued following Byrne completely quiet, trying to avoid asking him about what was happening. But it didn't work. "Byrne…" I started saying some minutes later. He turned around and looked at me, demanding me to continue my question. I looked around before continuing my question, uncomfortable. It was a nice day again, but the way people were beheaving at the streets made me nervous. "What is happening?" I finally asked. "I don't know" He just said. "Oh" I said before we continued walking.

We soon arrived to what seemed to be the centre part of the village. Byrne turned around and looked at me. I stared at his yellow eyes. "I'm going to buy several things, you stay here" He said. I nodded as he left and later dissapeared in one of the many shops. "As if I'm going to stay here" I muttered as I started walking towards the group of guard that were stationed in the centre of the street. "My father must be trying to find me like crazy by nows" I told myself. My dissapearance must have caused a commotion at the castle. After all I was the princess of Hyrule. "Excuse me" I said when I was behind the group of guards. They turned around and looked at me, surprised, and stared at me. "I am Princess Zelda. I was kidnapped a few days ago," I said. The guards continued staring at me, as if I hadn't said anything at all. "What?" I said, wondering why it was so surprising to see me. Before I was ordered to stay always inside my room I liked travelling around the kingdom and I did it a lot. I soon realised that it wasn't only the guards that were staring at me, everyone in the street was looking at me. "It's her" I heard many people say. "That triator…"Someone else added. I took a step backwards. "Why are you so surprised to see me?" I asked. I didn't understand what was happening. The people looked at me for some more seconds while muttering several things before I took another step backwards. That was my big mistake. "She's trying to scape. Get that triator!" Someone shouted then. Soon all the guards in the street, about ten, and some citizens, were running towards me. I gave a few steps back before running in a random direction, trying to get away from all thepeople that wanted to capture me.

I ran so fast I couldn't focus on the faces of the people in the street. I turned around to find if the people that chased me were far away. "Too close" I thought when I saw them a few metres away. When I looked forward again it was too late. I crashed against a blond boy that seemed to have my age. He stared at me. I tried to get up, but it was too late. The people were already catching up yo me and I was surrounded by even more angry and bloodthristy people now. "What can I do now?" I asked myself as I looked around, trying to find a way out of the problem.


End file.
